gelsenkirchenfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat
Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat, kurz RoR, ist eine 32köpfige Rock-Klassik-Band aus dem gesamten Ruhrgebiet, nennt sich selbst seine „musikalische Visitenkarte“ und sein „Botschafter“. Die Formation bezeichnet sich als größte Rockband der Welt. Ihre Konzerte sind eine musikalische Zeitreise durch beinahe sechs Jahrzehnte Rock- und Pop-Musik. Das Repertoire des RoR ist breit gefächert, es reicht von Rock'n'Roll über Beat bis zur Pop- und klassischen Musik. Gründung und Entstehung Das Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat ist aus der „Wilden Sechziger“-Bewegung in Gelsenkirchen hervorgegangen, gegründet von Hans von der Forst (früher: Lissek) ehemaliger Schlagzeuger der „German Blue Flames“ (1963 – 1968) aus Gelsenkirchen. 1998 ließ von der Forst unter dem Motto „Gelsenkirchener Bar-Rock“ eine Bigband mit 28 Musikern aus zehn verschiedenen Bands auftreten. Das erste Konzert fand am 4.10.1998 im Nordsternpark Gelsenkirchen statt. Aus dieser RuhrGeBeat-Bigband entstand nach Erweiterung und Neubesetzung zwischen 2000 und 2001 das Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat, kurz RoR. Musik Allgemeines Die Idee hinter dem Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat: Eine Basisband, die Rockband, wird durch klassische Instrumente, Bläser, Streicher, Kesselpauken, und bis zu dreizehn Sängerinnen und Sänger untersützt. Die letzteren bilden einerseits den Chor – auch ein Element der Klassik – treten andererseits auch als Solistinnen und Solisten in den Vordergrund.Mehr als fünfzig Prozent der Bandmitglieder sind professionelle Musiker und sorgen für eine hohe technische und musikalische Perfektion. Das RoR schafft einen musikalischen Spagat zwischen verschiedenen Stilen und Epochen. Das komplette Repertoire umfasst über 150 Titel, unter anderem aus den Musikrichtungen Rock, Pop, Operette, Blues, Rock'n'Roll, Schlager, Swing, Beat, Gospel. Das Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat ist keine reine Coverband. Dem RoR geht es um mehr: Der musikalische Leiter Wolfgang Wilgers erweitert die Arrangements über die der Originale hinaus, der Sound erklingt breiter, voller – der gesamte Klangkörper des Orchesters wird genutzt. Das Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat modifiziert, variiert und verfremdet auch bekannte Songs und Kompositionen, bearbeitet die Arrangements teilweise neu. Beim Beatles-Klassiker „With a little help from my friends“ kombiniert das RoR beispielsweise zwei verschiedene Fassungen in seiner eigenen Interpretation: Die Original-Version, auf dem Sgt.-Pepper-Album von Ringo Starr und hier von Andreas Perk gesungen, sowie die legendäre langsame Soul- und Blues-Variante von Joe Cocker, auf dem historisch bedeutsamen Festival „Woodstock Music and Art Fair“ (15. – 17.8.1969, Bethel, N. Y.) erstmalig der staunenden Welt vorgestellt, den das RoR-eigene Cocker-Pendent Mick Kochanski singt. Beide werden unterstützt vom selben Chor und versöhnen am Ende sich und ihre Versionen. Ein zweites Beispiel: Ein Elvis Presley-Medley singen die Frauen, Bluesballaden werden zu Rock'n'Rollern, Rock-a-billies verwandeln sich in Slow-Blues. Live-Auftritte Das Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat ist bekannt und beliebt für seine mitreißenden Live-Konzerte. Diese finden nicht nur im Ruhrgebiet, sondern in ganz Deutschland statt. 2009 tritt das RoR siebzehn Mal live auf, 2010 sind bis zu 40 Gigs geplant. Die Reaktionen der Besucher und der Lokalpresse sind vielfach schlichtweg begeistert: Die Leute würden durch die Musik und die Darbietung der über 30 Musiker berührt, beseelt und angesteckt, so die Medien immer wieder. Das RoR schaffe es stets aufs Neue, ein besonderes emotionales Verhältnis zu seinem Publikum aufzubauen und gewinne ständig neue Fans aus allen Altersgruppen.Perfekt intonierte und interpretierte Höhepunkte von RoR-Konzerten sind zweifellos die Versionen der Queen-Klassiker Bohemian Rhapsody und Barcelona sowie des Miles-Hits Music, des größten Barry Ryan-Erfolges Eloise und des aktuellen Michael Jackson-Medleys. Eine besondere Bedeutung haben beim RoR die jeweils passenden Kostüme aus eigener Schneiderei. Bei Sergeant Pepper`s Ringo-Song erscheinen die Beatles natürlich in den vom bekanntesten Plattencover der Welt her vertrauten bonbonfarbenen Fantasie-Uniformen. Ein Highlight des RoR war u.a. der Auftritt auf der von zahlreichen Prominenten und Stars besuchten Feier des 60. Geburtstages von Musikproduzent und Komponist Ralph Siegel am 30.9.2005 in München''Vgl.„‘Hast immer deinen Traum gelebt‘: Rock-Orchester feierte Ralph Siegel“ von Stephan Aschauer-Hundt In: Herscheider Nachrichten vom 13.10.2005'', weltweit erfolgreich seit 1964, vor allem durch zahlreiche Erfolge beim Song-Contest „Grand Prix d´Eurovision“ und hunderte von erfolgreichen Songs und Produktionen für Stars aus aller Welt. Auf der Geburtstagsfeier entstand auch der Kontakt zu Johnny Logan, der 2006 gemeinsam mit dem ROR auftrat, einmal in Gelsenkirchen''Vgl. „Volles „ROR“ mit Johnny Logan“ In: WAZ Gelsenkirchen vom 02.05.2006'' und einmal in Bochum''Vgl. „ROR“-Post, Ausgabe 04/2007''. Unter den Gästen war Thomas Stein, bekannt von RTL (Juror bei DSDS) und Sony/BMG, der dem RoR große Anerkennung zollte. Mit „Hier brennt ein Feuer“, gleichsam eine Fanfare für die Kulturhauptstadt 2010 und ein einheitliches Ruhrgebiet („Ruhrstadt“), besingt das Orchester das Revier. Während dieses auf der Leinwand durch typische Fotos illustriert wird, besingt das RoR den Strukturwandel von der Montanindustrie der feurigen Stahlschmelzen, Hochöfen und qualmenden Schlote zu neuen Technologien. Der Text des Songs soll demonstrieren, dass das Orchester auf Grund seiner Zusammensetzung und der Herkunft seiner Mitglieder, seines feurigen Temperaments und seines Pioniergeistes gewissermaßen das Ruhrgebiet verkörpert. Musikalische Gäste Das Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat wird bei seinen Konzerten immer wieder durch überregional bekannte (Star-)Gäste unterstützt. Mit dabei waren * Tex Rodgers (1998, 1999) * Ted Stanetzky (1998, 1999) * Casey Jones (1999) * Anke Sieloff (2000) * Richetta Manager (2001) * Wayne Barlett (2001) * Petger Grimberg (2002) * Matthias Reim (2004) * Bernie Paul (2005, 2007) * DJ Ötzi (2005) * G.G. Anderson (2005) * Michael Holm (2005, 2007) * Johnny Logan (2006, 2007) * Pamela Falcon (2009) u.v.m.Homepage des Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat Auch andere Bands unterstützten und unterstützen das RoR bei verschiedenen Auftritten: * Tony Honk (1998, 1999) * die Dublinskis (2000) * Gimme Five (2000, 2001) * The German Blue Flames (2002) * Dieter Wartmanns Take Off (2003) * Untamed Youth (2003) * Heinz (2008, 2009)Homepage des Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat Diskographie CDs DVD Einzelnachweise Weblinks Homepage des Rock Orchester Ruhrgebeat Kategorie:Kultur